Imprint processing, proximity exposure processing, near-field lithography processing, or the like is performed as a method of forming a fine pattern in a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
In such processing, an alignment process is performed between an original such as a template and a reticle and a workpiece. The alignment process is performed using, for example, alignment marks provided on the original and the workpiece, respectively.
When the alignment marks are provided on the original and the workpiece, the degree of freedom in arrangement of the alignment marks is low so that a useless area may be generated in a section where the alignment mark is arranged.